A Bolada
by Mirzam Black
Summary: Sirius deu uma bolada em Remus, em pleno jogo de quadribol. E agora? SBRL OneShot Autora péssima em títulos


** A Bolada**

- Carter passa para Dore, e... É ponto para a Corvinal! – urra o comentarista.

Do alto de sua vassoura, Sirius Black também urra, mas de frustração. Como pôde ter errado o balaço que lançara a Carter? Tinha certeza absoluta que ia acertar, mas um segundo antes, percebeu no meio da multidão vermelho-e-dourado um olhar ansioso à sua direção, e acabou acertando o ar. Que diabos _ele_ estava fazendo lá, afinal? Sempre preferia ficar estudando no Salão Comunal quando havia jogo de quadribol, porque dizia que "era o único horário completamente silencioso".

Então porque viera assistir a esse jogo? Black não sabia, mas uma coisa era certa: o jogo não seria bom. Afinal, no último jogo que Remus Lupin viera assistir, a Grifinória perdera para a Sonserina de 270 a 160, a derrota mais vergonhosa que já vira, mesmo James tendo pegado o pomo. O que será qu-

- Black, está maluco? PRESTE ATENÇÃO NO JOGO! – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo grito da furiosa capitã Isadora Lee.

- Desculpe Isadora, querida, acho que fiquei tempo demais pensando em você. – disse Sirius, dando a ela seu famoso (e irresistível) sorriso malicioso.

- Oh, cale a boca e volte a jogar, Sirius. – respondeu ela, mas já não parecia mais tão irritada.

Okay. Agora não era hora para fazer suposições inúteis, pensou Sirius. Não era nada demais o amigo estar assistindo ao jogo, certo? Talvez tivesse vindo dar apoio moral aos amigos, se certificar que estava tudo bem com eles... Só isso. Sentindo-se mais animado, resolveu finalmente se focar no jogo.

Os instantes seguintes foram muito confusos. Quando se virou para procurar um balaço, Sirius ouviu novo grito vindo de Lee, para que rebatesse, e, confuso, acabou lançando a bola para qualquer lado. Mais gritos, dessa vez vindo da arquibancada da Grifinória. Sirius virou-se bem a tempo de ver Remus caindo no chão, após a bola ter acertado em cheio seu rosto.

* * *

- Saiam, saiam da minha frente, pirralhos! – gritou James, com Sirius ao seu lado, correndo pelas escadas para chegar em Remus.

- Moony! Você 'tá legal, cara? – perguntou James. Sirius estava em estado de choque, apenas olhando assustado para o amigo.

- Ahm.. Eu tô bem, eu acho... Minha cabeça dói. – gemeu o garoto, que tinha o lábio inferior muito vermelho e inchado, e o nariz em um ângulo esquisito.

- Desculpa. – disse Sirius, como se só agora percebesse a situação. – Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, des...

- Padfoot, cala a boca. Não foi nada, eu 'tô bem. – resmungou Remus.

- Vamos, eu vou te levar para a Poppy, ver se você não quebrou nada, Seu nariz 'tá muito torto...

- Não Sirius, eu não quero ir à enfermaria, já disse que estou ÓTIMO! – disse, se levantando rapidamente, e caindo igualmente rápido. Ao ouvir os gritos dos amigos, levantou-se de novo. – Tudo bem, foi só uma tontura. Vamos pro Salão Comunal, só o que eu preciso é de um saco de gelo e uma almofada fofa. – falou, ainda meio trêmulo.

- Tudo bem, mas me deixa pelo menos acertar o seu nariz... _Episkey_. – murmurou Sirius, e instantaneamente o nariz do outro voltou à posição normal.

- Humm, valeu. Vamos, então?

- Eu te ajudo, Moony. – falou James, já pondo um braço de Remus sobre seus ombros.

- Não precisa, Prongs, sério... Ahm, pensando bem, não faz mal um apoio. – respondeu o loiro, com um meio-sorriso.

- Hey Wormtail, vem aqu- ué, cadê o Wormtail? – perguntou James, olhando ao seu redor.

- Deve ter escapado pra cozinha como sempre, o inútil. – rosnou Sirius, meio embravecido.

- Padfoot! É do seu amigo que você está falando! – repreendeu Remus, com seu melhor "olhar de monitor".

- É meu amigo, mas não deixa de ser inútil, oras! Vamos Moony, eu faço isso. – disse o batedor, pondo o braço livre de Remus atrás de seus ombros, e começando a sentir um estranho nervosismo.

E os três seguiram até a Torre da Grifinória, com Sirius pedindo desculpas repetidamente, Remus brigando com ele por ser tão incrivelmente chato, e James calado, percebendo que tal assunto não cabia a ele.

* * *

- Aqui, Moony. Quer mais alguma coisa? – disse Sirius, entregando a Remus o Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 6ª Série.

O licantropo estava confortavelmente deitado no sofá do Salão Comunal, com um cubo de gelo pressionado ao lábio inferior, contemplando o teto.

- Não Pads, valeu. – disse o garoto, enquanto se sentava e começava a folhear o livro, deixando cair pingos de água nas páginas.

- Tem certeza? Esse gelo 'tá pingando no livro, quer um paninho? Ou talvez uma massagem, você parece tão cansado... – começou Sirius, aflito.

- Sirius. Pára com isso, tá começando a me irritar. Não quero mais nada, obrigado. E eu já te desculpei mil vezes pelo balaço, não precisa ficar me olhando assim. – respondeu Remus, que apesar do olhar rude, estava corado.

- Okay então, vou ficar aqui só te fazendo companhia. – declarou o moreno, sentando-se na poltrona em frente ao outro.

- Padfoot, não prec- começou Remus, mas calou-se ao ver a cara do amigo de "pelo-menos-me-deixe-fazer-isso". – Tudo bem.

Acomodando-se mais perto da lareira, Sirius voltou a pensar sobre a razão de Remus ter ido ao jogo. Não tivera coragem de perguntar ao amigo, pois este estava muito estranho desde o acidente, mas sua repentina aparição estava encucando o animago. Aliás, todo e qualquer movimento de Lupin estava intrigando Sirius ultimamente. O jeito que ele sempre coçava a orelha quando se concentrava nos estudos; como nunca conseguia dizer não à Sirius quando este usava seu olhar de cão sem dono; o tom avermelhado que sua pele atingia quando via alguma armação dos Marotos, mas mesmo assim prendia o riso...

Aaah, o sorriso dele. Será que ele tinha noção de como seu rosto se iluminava quando sorria? Sirius se pegou olhando para os lábios do lupino, e decidiu não se repreender por isso. Eles estavam mais vermelhos do que o normal, e havia um pequeno cubo de gelo pressionado à sua parte inferior, fazendo com que algumas gotas escorressem para seu queixo... O que Remus acharia se Sirius simplesmente fosse até ele e o secasse com seus próprios lábios?

O moreno estava começando a se aproximar quando seu alvo se mexeu. Parou instantaneamente quando ouviu as palavras do outro garoto.

- Que foi, 'tá sangrando de novo?

- Ahm... Que? – perguntou Sirius, meio atordoado, mas se forçando a tirar os olhos dos lábios do outro.

- Meu lábio... Tá sangrando? Vi você olhando e achei que tivesse piorado. – repetiu Remus, que estava com o rosto vermelho.

- Hum, naã-ão. É que eu ainda 'tô me sentindo culpado por isso, desculpa de novo, Moony.

- Sirius, cara, quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que 'tá tudo bem? – respondeu o loiro, jogando o resto do cubo de gelo na lareira e limpando o queixo, entristecendo sem saber o amigo. – Olha, eu acho que eu vou dormir, afinal, amanhã é outro dia, certo? – falou, com um sorriso.

Mas antes que o garoto pudesse dar o primeiro passo em direção ao dormitório, Sirius levantou e agarrou seu pulso com um pouco de força, como se impedisse o outro de fugir.

- Padfoot? – murmurou Remus, virando-se.

Os dois ficaram se encarando durante algum tempo, até Sirius falar:

- Eu... Eu acho que não vou conseguir dormir sem fazer isso antes. – e puxou o garoto, pressionando seus lábios juntos.

Nos primeiros segundos, Remus apenas continuou estático, tentando entender a situação. Quando finalmente o fez, Sirius já estava se afastando.

- Ahm, eu...

Mas antes que Sirius pudesse falar algo, Remus já estava os aproximando de novo, começando outro beijo. Depois de intermináveis minutos, eles se separaram novamente.

- ... Remus? O que foi isso? – perguntou Black, ofegante.

- Bom, eu acho que foi um beijo. – respondeu Remus, dando um meio-sorriso desajeitado.

- Oras, eu sei que foi um beijo Moony, estou perguntando porque me beijou?

- Porque quando você _me _beijou, eu não tive tempo de avaliar a situação, simples.

- Ah, e agora que já avaliou, pode-me dizer qual foi o resultado?

- Hum... Bom.

- _Bom_?

- Muito bom. – disse Remus, aproximando-se.

- Muito bom? – repetiu Sirius, aproximando-se também.

- Muito... Muito... Muito bom. – disse o menor, o beijando ao fim de cada palavra. – Satisfeito agora?

- É, acho que sim.. Por enquanto. – respondeu Sirius, abraçando a cintura do rapaz à sua frente, o fazendo rir.

- Hey, o que vocês estão fazendo aí tão tarde? – perguntou James, que estava descendo as escadas do dormitório, junto com Peter.

- Na verdade, digníssimos Prongs e Wormtail, eu estava justamente discutindo com o nobre Moony que ele deveria gemer meu nome enquanto fazemos sexo selvagem... Entendem, é muito mais sexy ouvir "Sirius" do que "meu cachorrão safado", não é? – falou Sirius rindo, e levando tapas do lupino.

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEW! – gritaram James e Peter em coro.

- Caras, a gente já sabia que vocês se amavam e tal, mas não precisava ser tão... explícito! – disse Peter, fazendo uma careta de nojo, e rindo mesmo assim.

Então os quatro subiram sorridentes, dois deles mais felizes do que o normal, e foram dormir sem preocupações, pois, como dissera Remus, amanhã é outro dia.

* * *

Taí... Minha primeira fic, EVER! #esconde a D/G que escreveu há dois anos#

Pequena, simples e rápida. Mas não é esse o objetivo de uma one-shot?  
Enfim. Reviews são bem-vindas, especialmente nessa fic. Preciso saber o que vocês acham do meu trabalho, pessoas!


End file.
